


Tell Your Heart to Mend

by swcnsmagic



Category: Once Upon A Time - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 03:45:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9473957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swcnsmagic/pseuds/swcnsmagic
Summary: Post Neverland at some point where everyone is back in Storybrooke. Emma goes to visit Killian, and things ensue. And ensue some more.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My muse took over once again and this is where it lead me. Enjoy!

Killian's head snapped up at the sound of light footsteps darting across the deck of the Jolly Roger. The steps got closer to the cabin, before a figure was climbing down the ladder.

The figure being Emma Swan.

"About bloody time, love" he says with his ever-present smirk.

That arrogant smirk. The one that got the blood rushing to her face, made her knees go weak, made her brain run wild.

It was a one-time thing, or so she wanted to believe. It evolved from a tease that she responded to without hesitation. Nothing more than a kiss, no strings attached.

Or so she thought.

But, _holy fucking shit,_ how could she possibly avoid this?

She'd cut herself off from ever feeling anything. She'd put up her walls; it was easier that way, she decided. No one could get in and hurt her, not the way Neal did. She'd be content with herself, and herself alone.

But of course, someone, and that someone being Killian, had to come along and ruin that idea. And fuck, she wanted to hate him, but she just couldn't bring herself to.

The kiss had unlocked something within her. A desire. A burning need to be wanted, to be loved. She didn't want to admit it, but hell, she wanted him.

Killian's smirk grew as he sensed her thoughts. For all his cocky exterior, he was shockingly perceptive; the smug bastard knew she wanted him.

"You know, love, we do have a few hours to spare," he says as he inches closer to her face. She can practically feel the heat radiating off of his smirk.

"And what, Captain, do you have in mind, exactly?" She replies, matching his tone and smirk. She could feel her pulse rising to the point where the beat was deafening.

"Oh, I think you already know the answer to that, love."

And he was right, she did know.

Her eyes glinted, a mixture of lust, mischief and wanting. It was a dangerous combination, certainly, but what was fun without a little danger?

Her smirk grew wider as he took a small step and went to cup Emma's cheek, but he stops abruptly, sending Emma into a state of confusion.

"Swan, tell me you're sure about this. Tell me that you truly want this. I don't want to pressure you, love, but if you tell me-" he rambles on until Emma places a finger to his lips.

She almost wanted to laugh at the contrast of his two personalities; it was absurd. But she was too wound up already to be able to follow through with that.

"Killian, please. I can't bear this anymore, and you full well know it. You know how you make me feel. Damn you, Killian Jones, I need you," she says, breathless and trembling.

_And oh, the way he looks at her; it sets her on fire._

He's not all he seems to be. Captain Hook is who he is when he's wearing his armour. Killian Jones is the man behind the armour, and it is Killian Jones she will find herself falling in love with.

Her words were all he needed. He gripped her hand and looked her in the eyes.

Somehow, her pulse is rising more and her heart is pounding everywhere. Killian gives her hand a small and gentle squeeze before his hand moves to her waist to bring her closer to him. He looked down at her, and it strikes him how beautiful she truly was.

Obviously he wasn't blind, far from it. The moment he laid eyes on Emma his fantasies had run wild, based only on her sarcastic comments and the barest of touches between arms and the like. But it was only recently that he had allowed those fantasies to stretch beyond simply a quick fuck to satisfy him. He'd notice every so often, only around him, her mask would slip. The walls still stood strong, but it was in these moments that Killian could steal small pieces of Emma as if they were pieces of a jigsaw. Using these pieces, he had been slowly but surely constructing an image of a future with her. Still, he thought, it was merely a dream, an aspiration, that he likely had no chance of reaching.

And yet, here she was. Breathless and full of desire for _him_.

Emma was not Milah. She, nor anyone, could ever be her. It had taken him centuries to come to peace with the loss of his former love.

Milah and Emma were similar in few ways, but it's just how different the two are that strikes Killian. Both were captivating, but in their own ways. For one, Milah was extremely free-spirited, vivacious and lively. But Emma, she was guarded, strong and innocent in a self-deprecating way.

His heart clenched at the thought of Milah, but not as it had so painfully in the past. It was Captain Hook who loved her, but it's Killian Jones who loves Emma.

Killian noticed Emma's usually bright eyes turning into a dangerous and stormy shade of green, reminding him of the sea when it was fierce and unforgiving.

Similarly, Emma saw Killian's eyes change to a lustful blue-black.

Moments passed where both were happy to look at each other and simple observe. It was calming, really, and peaceful. But Killian's hand grazed an open patch of Emma's skin and they were both jolted back to why they were here in the first place.

"Tonight, Swan, is all about you. Tonight, I want you to experience things you have never had before. I want to make you feel the way no one has ever made you feel. And trust me when I say, you will never feel the same if you should ever be with another man."

He leaned in closer and whispered into her ear words of pure and utter seduction.

She doesn't try to suppress the shiver that shoots down her spine.

"Do your worst, Captain," Emma says, breath hitching.

"Oh, love, I intend to. But as I said, allow me to spoil you first," Killian quips back with a wink.

And with that, he surges forward, pinning Emma against the wall of his cabin. With his hand and hook, he lowers his hands until they found her ass. Emma, not needing to be told verbally, took this as a cue to secure her legs around his waist.

Killian presses his lips to Emma's, and at last she can breathe. She sighs into the kiss, and she thinks about just how much she had longed for this since their first kiss.

At the given oppurtunity, Killian deepens the kiss by slipping his tongue into her mouth. He is rewarded with yet another sigh from Emma, and he smirks knowingly. Slowly, he moves his lips elsewhere; her cheek, jaw and neck. Emma complies, giving him the access to her pale skin he so dearly yearns for.

A small moan escapes Emma's lips when Killian reaches her collarbone. Her hands travel up to tangle themselves in his hair; she grips the raven strands as something to anchor her to reality.

Responding to Emma's action, Killian nips and sucks at her skin, leaving an obvious mark that will undoubtedly become more obvious as the morning comes around.

"You have no idea Emma, absolutely no idea, about what you do to me," he growled. His voice was laced with seduction and want, and if sex ever had a voice, Emma was listening to it there and then.

"Why don't...oh gods...you elaborate?" she tries to quip back, but another nip causes her voice to crack.

Giving her skin one last ravish, Killian detached his lips and brought his face level with hers.

"Where in the bloody fuck do I start, love? How about I tell you about all the times I've had to satisfy myself with the image of you beneath me? Or me taking you bent over every piece of furniture on this damned ship? Or you screaming my name, over and over, coming again and again until you can barely tell up from down and left from right? And not to mention me fucking you until you can't stand, darling." He practically purred the last line, and the familiar tingle returned to run down Emma's spine.

To make sure Emma knew exactly what he meant, he thrust his hips against hers; she could clearly feel him, despite the obstructing layers between them.

Holy shit, she thought to herself. He was unlike anyone she had ever been with. She hadn't seen him yet, but she could already tell he was well-endowed.

"Well then, what in god's name are you waiting for, pirate?"

"I imagined this very differently, Swan. I imagined our first encounter of this sort to be rushed, needy. Now that we're here, I want to take care of you. Your needs come first, darling. Now, if you'll allow me..." his sentence hung in the air, but rather than finishing it with words, Killian ended it with actions. Carrying Emma as if she was glass, he walked with her in his arms back to his bed.

It seemed to be a complete contrast to earlier's actions; where moments ago they were needy and unwilling to wait, they were now wanting to savour this moment to it's fullest.

He placed Emma somewhere near the middle of the bed, and hovered above her for several moments. He simply stared at her, thinking about how in hell a woman as unique as _Emma fucking Swan_ was here with him. Sensing his apprehension, she cupped his cheek and whispered words of encouragement to him. Driven by this, Killian slowly teased Emma's shirt up, exposing her midriff.

Inching further up still, he exposed her breasts, encased by (to his unsurprise) something other than a corset. Quickly dismissing the image of her in a bar wench costume, he set about kissing the swells of her breasts.

She gasps at the contrast of his soft, pliant lips and the coarse stubble that littered his face. Already, she can tell that this man is on a fucking mission. He's taking every possible opportunity to mark her, mark her as _his_.

The thought brings a wave of panic at first, but the more she thinks about it, the more the idea becomes welcome. He's different to anyone else she's ever been with, and good lord was he different in the best possible ways. Putting her pleasure first, for example. He'd come right out and said that was what he wanted; not what he thought was expected.

Her mind attempts to wander to make another observation, but her trail of thought is interrupted by the hand that had snaked around to her back. Getting the hint, she arcs her back and fluidly, Killian unhooks the offending garment. Helping him with the process, she slides the straps down her arms and tosses the bra somewhere across the room.

The familiar fire roars harder now, given that Killian looks at her like she's heaven on earth.

And to him, she's exactly that.

"Seven hells, Swan," he managed to croak, "you are a fucking goddess, darling."

Instantly, she can feel heat pooling in her lower abdomen. Holy shit, that accent seriously did unspeakable things to her.

"I'd imagine you're quite the sight for sore eyes too, Killian," she breathes back.

"I'd like to show you, lass, but let's not get ahead of ourselves. As I said earlier, tonight is about you and your pleasure," he pauses briefly to skim his hands across her upper body, stopping to caress her breasts, (at which she moans, of course) before continuing with "and after all, you are royalty, thus you should be treated as such, princess."

The last word practically rolls off of his tongue, and she shudders as he punctuates his sentence.

With no words left to be spoken, Killian leans down and kisses her again. His hand cradles her face, while the curve of his hook is drawing sensual patterns across her breasts, and the cool metal of the hook sets her heart racing again.

Emma could swear hands down that she would be able to get drunk off of Killian's affection; it was intoxicating. Thinking back now, she'd been simply content with both Neal and Walsh, but with Killian, she felt worshiped, adored and just completely infatuated by him.

Whilst his hook and hand were still caressing each breast in turn, his lips were skimming over her increasingly flushed skin from her temples to her waist. He was being gentle and caring, but Emma could feel all the pent up emotions being poured into each mark he left on her skin.

And she fucking loved it.

"I've always thought about this, Emma," Killian murmured into a particularly sensitive spot where her neck met her shoulders, "about how you'd look with all these marks littered about your skin," he says before biting down gently and then soothing the skin with his tongue, "marks made by _me_ , knowing that _I_ was the one who had seen you in all your glory."

Emma was becoming steadily breathless at the combination of his words and actions. Not knowing how to respond verbally, she lifts her hands up to cup Killian's jaw and bring his lips to hers for a searing kiss.

Everything felt _right_ with Killian. She hadn't felt so _whole_ before, not even with Neal.

The kiss was a perfect balance of everything they both felt for each other. Raw emotions like lust and passion, and hell, even love, though neither party had declared this as of yet.

As much as she loved kissing him, she urged Killian's hands to wander further than her waist and down to the band of her jeans. Only too happy to comply, Killian gave a final nip of her lip before his mouth followed the path his hands had just taken. Emma was writhing beneath him and he hadn't even touched her _properly_ yet.

Finding a sensitive spot just above her waistband caused Emma to gasp faintly, which was followed by a plea for Killian to continue. His hand swiftly unbuttoned her jeans and he began tugging them down her lean legs. He had no shame in admitting that he had thought about such defined muscles wrapped around his torso.

Her breathing was getting faster and heavier as Killian trailed more feather-light kisses down her thigh to the arch of her foot, and continued back up on the inside of her legs. His hand pressed firmly but not roughly on her hip to keep her in place.

As Killian's mouth progressed closer to Emma's scorching heat, she string of pleas tumbled from her mouth.

"Please, Killian," she breathed, "you're teasing."

He smirked against her thigh at that.

Lifting his head, he met her gaze, and spoke in a voice that was an octave lower than usual.

"I promised I would take care of you, darling. This isn't something I want to rush. Just relax, princess, and let yourself go."

Emma's heart swelled at the way the endearments sounded in his accent and at how attentive he was.

Despite the ever-growing tension building throughout her, she did as he wanted and allowed herself to sink into the bunk.

"There's a good lass."

Killian ducked his head and finally, _finally_ , connected his lips to her bundle of nerves, and Emma swore she could explode there and then.

"Fucking hell, Emma, you really do taste as good as I thought you would."

Her times with Neal and the like had never included this. Her one night stands never included this. The men she slept with were only out for themselves, not caring whether she got off or not. Most of her experiences were disappointing; the ones that did seem to show some hope only proved to also be practically useless to her easing of tension.

But good lord, then there was Killian.

Having someone going down on her was a new experience, but she was fucking flying. His tongue swirled expertly around her clit whilst tentative fingers were being added slowly and pumping into her in a perfect rhythm.

Killian could feel Emma's walls start to flutter and he knew she was close.

Lifting his head momentarily, he growled "Come for me, darling. Let go. Let go for me and just _feel_ , love."

His words were all that was needed to tip Emma over the edge into ecstasy.

She should be ashamed at the sounds she was making, she really should. Emma was never vocal in bed, but with Killian it was different.

All the while he as still lapping at her as she rode out her high, and she came back down with a heavy gasp.

"Swan, you look truly breathtaking when you fall apart," Killian said in genuine awe, "all flushed and gasping for breath. Has any man ever been as good before? Have they been able to witness something as stunning as that?"

It took Emma a moment to catch her breath before replying.

"No man has ever gone down on me before, Killian. You're the first."

 _And the last_ , she thought.

Something between pride, arrogance and shock bubbled in Killian's chest.

 _Pride_ : he had been able to make her fall apart at the seams with only his mouth and fingers.

 _Arrogance_ : he had just been where no man had.

 _Shock_ : Emma had never experienced this before. It truly surprised him at how no one had wanted to do such a thing to the goddess before him.

"Like I said, Emma, tonight is purely about you. Although, I must say, I am truly in disbelief that of all people, I am the first one to be able to 'go down on you', as you say." Killian smirked up at her and she returned the gaze with a coy smile.

"All men I've been with have been out for themselves. They essentially use me to get themselves off," she laughed dryly.

"Well, those men were pigs, my dear. Too blind to see beauty in its purest form and to enjoy it."

Emma's heart definitely swelled more at that.

"Get up here, Jones," she demanded.

He hovered above her and was simply content to look down at her. Killian decided he could never grow tired of just soaking up her beauty; it was unlike anything or anyone else.

Emma thought similarly. Killian was insanely attractive, and she loved to take in all of his features.

But she was tired of waiting, so gripped the back of his neck and brought his head down so she could kiss him again. There was still a faint taste of her on his tongue, but if anything that aroused her more. Her hands traveled down his sides before trying to divest him of his jacket and vest (unsuccessfully.)

Chuckling against her mouth, Killian pulls back to aid her attempts. Emma helps to unbutton his shirt, and as soon as it's fully open she runs her fingers through the hair that is smattered across his chest. She also takes note (appreciatively) of his well-sculpted abdomen.

She's enjoying mapping out Killian's upper body; every scar, freckle, blemish, anything that makes him, him. Sitting up, she leans forwards and presses a soft kiss to each scar, and feels him shiver every time.

A scar directly above the top of hid pants snaps Killian back to reality and tilts Emma's head up before she can go any further.

"I know what your intention was, Emma, and in a different situation I would not have objected. But I intend to follow through on my promise. Lie back, darling," he says softly.

Whilst Emma complies, Killian sets about shucking his leather pants and finally allowing his throbbing member to spring free.

He studies Emma's face, gauging her reaction, and deems it to be 'impressed'. No, more than that. Something closer to being overwhelmed in the best way.

"See something you like, princess?" he says, cockiness returning.

She doesn't miss a beat before saying, "I'd like it better if it were in me, Killian."

His eyes flash with a primal instinct, and a guttural noise rumbles in the back of his throat. But he refrains himself; he was not Captain Hook tonight. He was Killian Jones who was putting Emma first.

He locks eyes with her as he steadies himself at her core, and it takes all his strength to not just drive himself home straight away.

"Before we do this, Swan, you have to promise me that this is not just a one-time thing. I already know for a fact that I will not be able to have you just once, and I'm hoping to any god that will listen that you feel the same way. In my eyes, we're not having sex; we're making love, but you don't need to say it just yet. But for both of our bloody sakes, tell me you won't run when this is over?" Killian pleads softly. The way he mentioned 'making love' rather than 'having sex' made her warm inside. He was wrong when he thought he was the only one willing to admit it.

"You've given me enough reasons to not run, and I'm tired of it. What you said was right; this won't be just sex. I feel the same way, Killian. Now please, _make love to me_ ," she says, and whispers the last part so it's barely audible.

But he heard.

Killian lowered his head and kissed her languidly, and gently eased himself into her to allow her to adjust. He felt Emma's legs wrap around his lower back, and her nails dragged lightly across his shoulders.

Breaking the kiss, Emma gasped and said, "Christ, Killian, please move."

Heeding her request, he set a smooth and easy pace that was sure to drag out both of their pleasures for as long as possible. Killian wanted this to last, as did Emma, and neither were in any rush to return to reality just yet. Not while they could be tangled up in each other.

"Bloody fuck, Emma. You feel so fucking good like this, all tight and hot around me," he groaned into her neck, "almost as if you were made for me, lass."

Emma had lost all coherent thoughts at this point, so could only sigh and moan to show her agreement.

Neither knew how long they were like this, but neither really cared. Killian muttered words of praise into her ear and Emma suddenly fell apart.

This time, her orgasm was thrice the power of her earlier one, possibly a result of the pair going at it for so long that tension had rocketed sky-high.

As a result of Emma's walls clenching around him, Killian was dragged over the edge into ecstasy with her.

Both rode out their highs for as long as possible, before Killian rolled off of her and held her close to him in the bunk.

"That was incredible, Emma. You were incredible," he whispered gently.

"Thank you so much for that, Killian. No one's ever put me first like that before."

Just when he thought he couldn't fall in love with her anymore.

"Get some rest, darling. You don't need to be anywhere."

"If you say so, Captain."

He chuckled at that.

"Goodnight, lass. I love you."

He didn't expect a response, but the one he got made his heart threaten to burst.

"I love you too."

 


End file.
